


Lo-fi Memories

by Hyaku



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Music, Nostalgia, Stuff from 2010, can you guess what device i'm talking about ?, cuddles if you squint, reader has ADHD, this is self-indulgent too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku/pseuds/Hyaku
Summary: You find a precious belonging and show it to your boyfriend, DJ Subatomic Supernova.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova & Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova x Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Lo-fi Memories

It had been a few months since you started dating DJ Subatomic Supernova. You were on a day off, and so was he.

You barged in his personal living quarters, situated on top of the Planetarium.

“DJ !! Guess what I found today !!” you exclaimed loudly, unable to contain your excitement.

Your boyfriend looked mildly unsettled, earphones drooping from his head as he slouched back again in the couch.

“I don’t know, entertain me” he said with his casual tone as he closed his book.

You practically shoved your find in his face.

“It’s the MP3 player I used when I was younger !! It’s got all the songs I used to listen to when I was in the subway” you couldn’t help the grin on your face.

DJ Subatomic Supernova seemed to soften at your words, and patted his lap.

“Come here, show me”

You climbed onto him and brought the player closer. It looked like nothing, it had probably inaccurate audio rendering, the storage was so tiny compared to what was produced now – especially in the Cast Tech district – but it was filled with memories.

You plugged DJ’s headphones in and started the device.

“Hmm, it doesn’t have a display, let me hear what’s playing now” you said as you got your ear closer to one of the headphone shells. DJ steadied you with his hands, afraid you might fall off from him.

“I heard a voice state how much battery was left”

“Oh yeah, it does that on startup, I remember ! There’s no display, so it uses text to speech to tell the battery, and the song names too !” you said enthusiastically.

Even if it didn’t quite show, DJ was smiling at seeing so engrossed in this. He was also quite curious about your music tastes, especially during the turbulent period of adolescence.

As you listened to the small amount of music filtering through the headphones, you fiddled with the player. Each time you recognized a song, you told what it was to your boyfriend as he nodded to the rhythm. Sometimes you couldn’t get the name, so you shook the player to get the voice to tell you.

The first time, DJ had been absolutely puzzled at what strange, garbled sound had reached his ears. You had laughed it off while saying that it was technology from 10 years ago. Even though it was really bad, it was about understandable enough to jog your memories of the song title.

“Why are you turning and shaking the player though ?” DJ Subatomic Supernova couldn’t help but ask.

With a glint in your eye, you explained.

“This player is special. See, it only has one button on the top. You have to turn it to change what the button does, it uses an accelerometer.”

You showed the different motions to your boyfriend, as well as how shakes could change the mode.

“Such a simplistic device… But you seem to have very fond memories of it, so I will deem it acceptable” he said as he tried holding the tiny player in his huge hands.

“You know, even now I really like the idea behind this. Simple to use, straight to its purpose : to listen to music. Small enough to put in a pocket, discrete, and you can use it without looking at it.”

You sighed while looking at the small lump in your hand.

“Now, with smartphones, MP3s kinda disappeared and it’s a bit sad. Well, except for high-quality audio players, but all the bells and whistles of those devices aren’t for regular consumers. This was really cool because I could just listen to music, no other thing to worry about. Not like a phone, you see ?”

“I see, I see” he hummed while gently patting your head.

“I feel like I don’t listen as often to music now that I have other distractions. There are so many strong feelings and memories coming back now that I listen to this, like it’s a time capsule.”

“It seems like it was a very prominent part of your life at some point, but worry not, sunshine. You can make many more memories with music and I.” DJ said softly.

You spent your afternoon cuddling with DJ while listening to the songs that belonged to a past self. As night slowly fell, he noticed you were asleep on his chest, breathing slowly. He had been pretty absorbed in mentally noting what type of songs you liked, so he didn’t notice it right away.

He gently removed his headphones as the songs continued buzzing away in them and grabbed a soft comforter from the couch and covered you with it.

You were so cute when you were passionate about something, he thought to himself as torpor took ahold of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write fluff, but i tried. This is like 100% self-indulgent and based on my personal experience x)  
> Do you too have memories tied to songs, and items ?


End file.
